sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chabazite (Disgustedorite)/Collection
Chabazite has a collection of items she has received in exchange for wargs. Every item has a story behind it, whether it was told or only strongly implied. Items obtained in roleplay * Bell ribbon: A ribbon with a bell on it, which had previously belonged to Cat's Eye Peridot as a remnant of her past being owned by another Gem who gave it to her. It was given to Chabazite in exchange for a warg, now named Cyro. ** While no full story was told, the implications were enough, and Chabazite sympathized with Cat's Eye Peridot and with whatever she had gone through before. Items obtained outside of roleplay * Worn statue: A statue of an old Gem goddess. It had supposedly protected any Gem that held it with fortune and good luck...until a cruel agate got her hands on it and instead suffered bad luck, and was thrown in prison after being exposed for illegal use of her power. The agate shattered herself rather than spend her remaining days in a lonely cell, and this statue was auctioned off with the rest of her belongings. It ended up in the hands of an aristocrat, who later gave it to Chabazite in exchange for a warg. * Tragic shards: A small container containing three shards of an unknown gem who met a tragic fate. It was given to Chabazite by an anomalous aristocrat in exchange for a blue and gold warg. ** Chabazite was asked not to share the full story told about these shards publicly. * Strawberry gold bell: A small hand bell made from strawberry gold with a handle made of purplish wood from an unknown alien tree. The bell was once used by a Gem teacher to call young warrior Gems to training until combat skills started being pre-programmed, which rendered it useless. It was kept as a reminder of old times, and apparently survived many disasters unscathed. It was given to Chabazite by an ancient agate, who once served as a teacher, in exchange for a green and white warg. * Broken leg attachment: The right leg from a set of limb enhancers made to fit a peridot, with all its internal wiring completely fried and the foot hinge broken. The damage was caused when the peridot who wore them saved a ship filled with gems from a deadly electrical surge by throwing herself into it; the other parts of the limb enhancer set were completely destroyed. It was given to Chabazite by that very Peridot in exchange for an unusually small olive-colored warg. * Preserved hibiscus: An organic stasis box containing a perfectly preserved pink hibiscus flower from Earth. It was given to Chabazite by an anonymous Gem in exchange for a pink warg. * Apology letter: A physical touchpad device containing a formal apology to Chabazite from a Gem who mistakenly arrested her for trading wargs without a licence, only to be humiliated right in front of a Diamond upon discovering the mistake when Chabazite demanded it be looked up in public records. While the Gem who gave this to Chabazite did not ask for a warg, Chabazite offered a free warg regardless, so they returned home with a black-and-white speckled warg in tow. Category:A to Z Category:Inventories